Insanity of the Guardians
by Archer of Ecclesia
Summary: I'm driving the Guardians insane - literally. Just a series of one-shots for each Guardian and how they'd become crazy and what they'd do. Bad summary, just read it.


**A:N: Just angsty goodness, pretty much. You *coughravingcarnivores* liked my other angsty stuff, so I made Jack crazy (to all Jack-lovers – if you're not drooling at the thought of an insane Jack, something's up with you).**

** This may be the first in the series where I make the Guardians go insane! Depends on how much feedback this gets. If I get a lot, I may just make another one-shot with the same basic idea of insanity as this.**

** May be a continuation to Weakness, may not be. Takes places a few years later, like when Jamie is twelve or thirteen. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own. Wish I did, but I don't.**

0-0000-0000-0

A frozen wind ripped through North America, particularly in a small town known as Burgess. A snowstorm had been called for tonight, and Jack Frost's eyes were already glinting with mischief. Jamie had been waiting for the first snowfall of the year.

Jack had noticed a growing fondness between Jamie and Pippa. Maybe this could be the year...

Though he shook that thought off with nothing more than a chuckle. The boy was barely a teenager, and it'd take seven or eight months in the least for his hormones to actually start to flow.

The teenager began to float down into the town, already balling a few flakes of snow into a weapon, carelessly flicking his staff to do so.

That was when he saw a long line of cars driving down a street, not caring to stop at a red light as they passed by the statue of Thaddeus Burgess. Maybe someone got hitched.

The boy just shrugged it off and took a shortcut to Jamie's house by flying leisurely overtop the trees of the park.

He grinned slightly as he glanced down and saw a snowman standing guard in an empty plain in the woods – they were his new allies, and creation was easy. With a few taps from his oaken staff, a snowflake could become a vicious creature of his choice.

The immortal boy finally came to a stop a few feet over Jamie's backyard. Wasn't back there. So he floated up to the boy's window.

Jack felt like a Peeping Tom, being an older being and staring into the bedroom of a teenage boy and possibly one of his friends, but he didn't care. Jamie was used to it.

However, all that was in the room was the boy's greyhound, who was whimpering, curled into a ball on her master's bed. Jack tapped on the window. The only response he got from the hunting dog was a muffled snarl, yet she didn't budge an inch.

That was when the door opened. Jack's trademark grin slinked onto his face, yet it fell off when his mother entered the room, a few people behind her, none of whom the Guardian recognized, yet they did have faint resemblances to Jamie, namely in the eyes and hair. Perhaps his aunts and uncles?

The woman motioned to the bed, though her voice was blotched out by the thick glass. Jack phased through the thick barrier in order to hopefully figure out where his best friend was.

"...and by then it was too late. Just... leave those things on the bed. I'll run them to the parlor after I finish getting Sophia ready..." After choking out those few words, the lady broke down into tears.

Jack cocked his head to the side as Jamie's mother collapsed into one of the older person's arms, presumably her mother. "There, there, sweet thing. No need to cry. Nothing could have stopped what happened, so there's no use gettin' so worked up about it."

But a tear had begun to flow down the old woman's face.

It felt like a sledgehammer hit Jack in the heart.

He wasn't dense. He could see the signs.

Cars were often in a line when they were going to a funeral, not a marriage. Jamie and his friends weren't in the park because they were in that line of cars. He wasn't in the backyard because he was inside a coffin somewhere.

Jack knew, that somehow, something terrible had happened to Jamie.

A cry ripped apart his throat as he barreled past Jamie's elders, who didn't flinch upon being teleported through. Through a wall then out the window. The cars were all lined up outside in front of Jamie's house. Parking along the curb, going inside for a few moments, others ducking right back out with tears in their eyes, then getting back into their automobiles and driving somewhere down the street and stopping once more –

Though Jack wasn't up high enough to see what it was.

With the speed of a striking cobra, Jack flew down to the building, following the long line of children shivering inside the cars, their breath frosty and –

Hypothermia.

Jack began to shake his head with some sort of aggressive yet reasonable fury. He had taken Jamie sledding was all... and he said he wasn't cold... and the crash wasn't _that _bad... and Jamie told Jack – to his face, a down-right lie! – that he would be fine!

Jack screamed once more and began to sail for the building, barely noticing the blizzard that was furiously chewing after his heels no more than ten miles from the small town, wiping out everything into a muting whiteness.

The building was small. And gray. Painted a mahogany color one saw on expensive tables.

Still somewhat in denial yet knowing what had happened all along, he blew through the front doors in an infuriated wind. Several adults swore and rushed for the door to try and force it shut; only when Jack awakened from his comatose state did he tell his friend in the air to calm himself.

Jack Frost floated into the room where everyone was huddling into.

Then there was the open casket, suddenly he was so close...

And the tell-tale scar splitting his forehead in half a ghastly, pasty white.

No. He didn't do this. The infection couldn't have spread that quickly.

Another wind whelked at the windows, the glass groaning under the force of the air. Yet this time, Jack had no reason to tell him to stop.

The winds howled and crashed through the walls of the building, everyone panicking and trying to get out, except for Jack, who still stood staring, unbelieving.

A piece of concrete gave into the pressure of the snow above it and crashed down, hitting the Guardian square in the head.

0-0000-0000-0

Jack awoke several hours later, no longer stuck in that terrible nightmare.

Truth, Jamie and Jack had been in that horrid sledding accident. Truth, Jamie's injuries (or, injury, as in singular. The sled had flipped over while Jamie was still on top of it, though when he and the immortal hit the rock, the wood splintered, and the sharp metal prongs had flew upward and speared into his forehead) had been fatal.

Yet Jack was the only one there for him.

He promised the younger teen that he would sit there and _watch him die _to somehow comfort him.

So? How would a Guardian overcome such a tragic death as this?

Easily.

Jack stepped out into his world and stretched lazily.

Not Earth, but his world.

Like the legendary frozen planet Jotunheim in Thor, a movie Jamie had truly been in love with. So Jack decided he'd make a third Ice Age, and shape the world like the frozen planet in Jamie's honor.

A crooked grin crossed Jack Frost's face. Not his signature mischievous grin, yet a rather evil grin.

Or a crazed grin.

So Jack sauntered back inside and sat back down on his ice-crafted thrown, let out a laugh. A hearty, criminal-worthy laugh, like Sirius from another one of Jamie's favorite movies, Harry Potter.

Wouldn't Jamie be pleased with his imitation?

Wouldn't he?

He had done so much for him...

What was next? Perhaps...

A new army of Frost Giants?

**A:N: Yes! Not only is Jack a hottie, but now he's crazy!**

** The ending was somewhat hazy, but that was supposed to amplify Jack's woo-hoo-ness.**

** In a nut shell, Jack remembered that Jamie liked Jotunheim (which he would. Jamie's a mythology-loving cute lil' geek, and Thor is a necessity to all geeks) so he made Earth into a replica of it.**

** Anyway, to all you, my lovelies, a side note: Review and tell me who you'd like to see driven insane next! The Guardian with the most votes wins!**

** Tooth is likely next, regardless of votes.**

** This is a multi-shot series with a ONE-shot on each of the Guardians, keep that in mind.**


End file.
